Slovníček pojmů
Bloomers: Bombarďáčky. Zvláštní šortky nošené pod spodničkou z několika důvodů. Jednak když třeba vítr zvedne spodničku, aby nebylo vidět spodní prádlo, nebo proto, že v zimě pěkně hřejí. Bombarďáčky mohou mít vlastní vrstvy volánků a pak slouží také k zvýšení objemu sukně. Brand: Lolita oblečení nebo doplňky ze značkového obchodu. Opak je Offbrand. Názvy obchodů jsou obvykle zkracovány, typicky AP (Angellic Pretty), BTSSB 'nebo '''BABY '(Baby, The Stars Shine Bright), '''AATP nebo A&P (Alice And The Pirates), IW (Innocent World), JeJ (Juliette et Justine), MM (Mary Magdalene), MmM (Moi-Même-Moitié), Meta (Metamorphose temps de Fille). Brolita: Boy in Lolita, chlapec oblečený v lolitě. (bývají i k nepoznání od dívek!) Cutsew: Vrchní část oblečení, obvykle jednodušší a/nebo teplejší než halenka. Spadají pod ně trička, svetříky, kapuce, někdy mívají potisk či krajku. Vhodné pro běžné denní nošení, při troše hledání je možné najít použitelné kousky v běžných obchodech. GLB nebo G&LB: Zkratka pro Gothic & Lolita Bible. Japonský časopis pro lolitky s novinkami, nejnovějším sortimentem, fotkami, a někdy s střihy na lolití oblečení. Headdress: Nazdobený, krajkou olemovaný obdélníček látky, nošený na hlavě jako široká čelenka a uvayovaný pod hlavu jako čepeček. Typický spíše dříve, dnes se od něj upouští. Head-Eating Bow: Hlavožravá mašle. Velká, stojící látková mašle ozsobená krajkou, připevněná na čelence a nošená na hlavě. Typická hlavně pro sweet lolitu. Ita: Nevkusně oblečená lolita. Ita znamená z japonštiny doslova ´Au!´ a vyjadřuje fakt, že na nevkusně oblečenou lolitu je nepříjemné se dívat. JSK: Jumper Skirt. Šaty které nemají rukávky a límeček, běžně se pod ně nosí halenka. Název pochází z toho, že jde šaty (skirt) které stačilo položit na zem, skočit (jump) doprostřed nich a jen si je natáhnout na sebe, rychle se proto oblékaly. Kera: Japonský časopis o japonské módě s fotkami, včetně - ale ne pouze - lolity. Lucky Pack: Balíček neznámého obsahu, který značkové obchody několikrát do roka prodávají. Nikdo neví dopředu, co má uvnitř, vybere si jenom styl či barvu. Obvykle obsahuje šaty a/nebo sukni, halenku, ponožky, a několik doplňků, a vyjde cenově mnohem levněji, než jednotlivé předměty (mnohdy i jen než obsažené šaty). NWT '''/ '''NWOT: New With Tags / New Without Tags. Používá se při aukcích, znamená Nové s visačkou / Nové bez visačky. Mana: Japonský zpěvák a nódní návrhář, který se často obléká do gothic lolity a vytvořil značku Moi-Même-Moitié. Z velké části díky němu lolita získala na popularitě natolik, že se rozšířila i z Japonska. Údajně vymyslel termíny EGL (Elegant Gothic Lolita) a EGA (Elegant Gothic Aristocrat). OBO: Or Best Offer. Používá se při aukci, např. $200 OBO, prodám předmět za $200 nebo nejvyšší nabídku. OP: One Piece, v předkladu jeden kus. Kompletní šaty s rukávky. OTK: Over The Knee socks. Ponožky nad kolena. OTT Sweet: Over The Top Sweet. Přezdobená sweet lolita. Pannier vs.' Petticoat': Pannier je spodní sukně s drátem, aby držela tvar. V lolitě ale není moc používaná, častější je spodnička - petticoat, z několika vrstev tuhé látky. Buď je A-line (ve tvaru písmene A) nebo Bell-shaped, ve tvaru zvonu. Správná spodnička zaručuje správnou siluetu sukně, měla by sahat pár centimetrů nad okraj sukně. Replika: Značkové šaty jsou nákladné, a proto se některé levné obchody snaží vytvářet kopie oblíbeného značkového oblečení a následně je poměrně levně prodat. Pokud jde o obchod se slušnou kvalitou, je to rozumná alternativa, jak přijít levně k oblečení podobnému oblíbenému značkovému kousku. RHS: Rocking Horse Shoes. Typ bot s velmi vysokou podrážkou. Shirring: Typicky na zadní straně šatů, je to látka našitá na nataženou gumu, která se následně uvolní a látka vytvoří varhánky. Proto je hrudník takových šatů pružný a pojme větší rozsah velikostí. Shopping Service: Stránka nebo jedinec zaměřený na přeposílání balíčku, obvykle za poplatek. Nezbytné u obchodů, které k nám neposílají balíčky - balíšek je poslán na adresu SS, ten zásilku zkontroluje a odešle kupujícímu, za to si účtují typicky 10-15% ceny navrch. Tea Party Shoes: Populární styl bot, zvláště pro sweet lolitky, vytvořený značkou Angelic Pretty.